Page 2: Changing the Future
Starring Michael J. Fox~'Marty McFly (Young and Aged)/Marty McFly Jr./Marlene McFly '''Christopher Lloyd~'Dr. Emmit Lathrop Brown(Doc) 'Lea Thompson~'Lorraine McFly (Young, Alernate and Aged) 'Thomas F. Wilson~'Biff Tannen (Young, Alternate and Aged)/Griff Tannen Summary '''Back to The Future Part 2 is a sequel to the magnificent movie and even explains the consequences of time traveling. Story Immediately after the events of Back to The Future, Marty thought his time travel ordeal was just a nightmare, but he will soon realize that it is very real as Doc requests his help to retain Marty's Future. He must travel to the year 2015 to keep his future son from getting arrested for a crime he was duped to commit by Biff's grandson: Griff. But what Marty will soon realize as he purchases a Sports Almanac that the timeline can be manipulated. When 1985 was changed in Biff's vision thanks to the Almanac, he and Doc must travel to 1955 and restore the timeline the way they remember it. Quotes "Pepsi Perfect, Pepsi"~Marty McFly Jr. "Your old man: Marty McFly Sr. The man who took his life, and flushed it completely down ther toilet."~Biff Tannen (aged) "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, the easy way."~Match (Alternate) "This cost me 300 bucks!!!"~Biff Tannen (Young) "It's *leave* you idiot: Make like a Tree and leave, you sound like a damn fool when you say it wrong."~Biff Tannen (Aged) "Nobody, calls me, chicken!!!"~Marty McFly Fun Facts The beginning of the movie was quite influential forthe imagining of the Future. *The Hover Boards used in the movie, though were Plastic Boards suspended on thin wires, Director Robert Zemeckis said in the making of BTTF Part 2 that Hover Boards always had existsed and used the power of magnets that can allow the boards to defy gravity. this was an inward joke by Zeleckis that people actually took seriously, this led to people flooding toy stores and other stores that may sell skatebaords as well as calls to Mattel (which made the device in the movie). *The Self-Lacing Nike Air Mags were actually a regular shoe pulled by thin, metal atrings to make them look like they're self-lacing, but this inspired several shoe making companies (like Nike) to make Self-Lacing shoes, and in 2015, Nike sponsored this kind of shoe and to have all proceeds to go to the Michael J. Fox Foundation: An organization that researches to find a treatment for Parkinson's Disease. *In 2015 in commemoration of the movie, Pepsi has released the "Pepsi Perfect" bottle used in the movie for only a certain amount of bottles. *USA Today (which made the newspaper that Doc showed Marty) also to commemorate the movie, has released the newspaper used in the movie. In Alternate 1985, Hill Valey where Biff's Casino is was actually filmed in a part of the famous Las Vegas Strip that was unoccupied for some time. The first scene was actually the last scene from the first movie, though the original idea is to have it straight from the previous movie, but because of Claudia Wells' inability to reprise her role as Jennifer Parker, and was replaced by Elizabeth Shue, the scene had to be re-shot. Opposed to Lea Thompson and Thomas F. Wilson's wanting to return, Crispin Glover didn't share the same sentiment and turned down the role of George McFly, and Glover suing Stephen Spielberg and Robert Zemeckis for his likeness being used without his permission, all scenes of George McFly were taken when his back was turned. *Because Glover sued the filmmakers for plagiarism of his likeness, the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) imposed new rules to filmmakers plagiarizing an actor (or actress) likeness *This also changed the original draft of the script as it had Marty and Doc to go into the 1960's when George and Lorraine were attending College to find Biff and recover the Almanac from him. The original script of the movie had Marty (when in Alternate 1985) find his alternate versions of his siblings: Linda and David, where David was a drunk and Linda was a prostitute. But because Wendy Jo Sperber (the actress who played Linda) was pregnant, she was unable to take on the role. Despite this the filmmakers made a scene where Marty meets the Alternate, drunk David. The scene would eventually be deleted as the filmmakers feel it to be wasted. Movie Mistakes When Doc tells Marty about Griff, and warns him that Griff will ask him about what is supposed to happen on the night of Oct. 21, 2015 he says "Biff" instead of Griff. Obvious and numerous effect errors during scenes of multiple characters played by the same actor, such as with Biff meets his 2015 self, the Almanac was CGI when the 1955 Biff throws it. As the 1985-A Biff and the hookers were watching The Clint Eastwood movie: A Fistful of Dollars, the scenes were out of order.